


The Dragon and his Doe

by Redroses123



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redroses123/pseuds/Redroses123
Summary: Shireen Baratheon is terrified of the new king Aegon and his rage and even more surprised when he decideds to end the Targaryen and Baratheon fight for the throne once and for all by marrying her. Is he the monster he seems or is there more to him.
Relationships: Shireen Baratheon/Aegon VI Targaryen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. The new King

The first time I saw Aegon was at the very beginning of the Targaryen restoration, it sounds very glorious but when I arrived the throne room was still steaming from the burning of Lannisters, everyone in the who court was silent in his presence. There he was looking more like a dragon then a man atop the iron throne his silver hair was like nothing I had ever seen before his purple eyes were filled with rage, he dressed all in black mourning his fallen family with his wound dragon at his side waiting to burn another on his order.

Everyone in the room looked like they were next for the gallows.

“Grand Maestor Pycelle.” Jon connington calls he was now named hand of the king for his loyalty to the crown up with him were the other known members of his small council. Varys apparently made sure the new king would not be harmed when he was young and would keep his head and title for it. He names a woman master of Justice she had came in dressed like a septa but unveiled herself to great whispers around the room, I did not know her put the purple eyes made me think she could be related to him until he called her Lady Ashara Dayne.

The old maestor does an effort to show how old he is when he walks up to the stand. “Maestor Pycelle for your crimes how do you plead?” Ashara Dayne askes with voice like silk but words like poison.

“It is a maestors duty to serve those who hold the castle but secretly I assure you I was hoping for his grace the rightful king.”

“Were you serving the house who held the castle when you told my Grandfather to let Tywin Lannister in?” The king speaks swiftly with a voice of power and rage.

“The mad king was not…..a good man” The old man starts but the king stands.

“What about my mother! Was she not deserving of mercy? What about my sister a mere toddler? Or the babe possing as me? You condemned them and you defied your king.” Aegon says those dark purple eyes narrow like a predator seeing his prey ready for the kill.

“Your mother was a great woman your graces so gentle and forgiving! Please I am so old…” The maestor whines down on his knees infront of the Dragon king.

“For them and for my aunt I sentence you to die. Dracarys!” He shouts the wounded dragon lets fire inflame the old man he screams, and I look down he makes me think of the red Witch.

There is shock around the room, the king sits down once more looking almost bored as he waves for the next one.

“Lord Petyr Baelish of the Vale!” Jon Connington calls.

“I have committed no crimes against the Targaryens.” This lord tells the king. “I offer you my many services.”

“No, but plenty of others as innocent as my mother and sister, woman, children…. You are to be sent to the north along with my regards to lord of Winterfell, my little brother can decide what to do with you.” He says and the lord screams as he is dragged away as though he was on fire apparently, he fears a worse fate in the north.

“Shireen of house Baratheon daughter of Stannis Baratheon.” The loyal hand Lord Jon Connington says Connington’s men took Stormsend and killed mine when we tried to take it back, my mother and father were gone now. Father died in the North mother killed herself, the red witch left us for dead, uncle Renly and Uncle Robert were so long dead now, I was the last Baratheon left to punish and as I looked at these people I did not see a friend among them.

I hold myself like I think father would want as I am moved forward by the guards. I am a little unsteady as I go to where the stand was before it was burned but I hold my head up high and look into his scary dark eyes the daughter of the stormlands pushing all my fear far down inside me.

“What is her crime?” The king askes his hand.

“She threatened our hold on Stormsend.” Connington said.

“She’s a Baratheon the Stormlands are her home.” Lady Dayne says as though it is reasonable.

“She grew up on Dragonstone not the Stormlands.” Varys adds.

“The Stormlands do not belong to the Baratheons, certainly not anymore.” Jon Connington says, and all their bickering stops with a raise of his hand.

“Your uncle was king by conquest.” The king says like he is only talking to me in a room of strangers.

“So was Aegon the conquorer.” I say as evenly as I am able to my surprise he nods.

“She is just a young girl Connington.” He says uninterested in his Hands anger.

“I lost men at Stormsend because of this girl. She must at least give up her claim to the throne and Stormsend.” The hand says but I can already tell the king is not listening.

“Princess Shireen I do not ask you to give up your claim or Stormsend, and I will pardon you for anything you may be held accountable for as long as you agree to marry me, end forever this fight between Baratheon’s and Targaryen’s our second son will inherit Stormsend and be liege lord of the Stormlands.” He says his supporters are clapping they think their king is so very clever even willing to marry me for peace. His council are not happy with this choice rushing over to the king trying to convince him otherwise. As scary as I find him he is beautiful no doubt they wanted a beautiful queen to stand next to him but he never looks at them or says anything to them he is staring at me.

“Grant pardons for all the men who fought for me and let them go home and I will marry you.” I say.

“Who are you to demand anything from the king!” Jon Connington said in a fury the large Dragon raises its head and to my shock turns to him as if asking his master if it was time to burn another traitor.

“Not a demand…..I ask the king this……as a wedding gift to his bride.” I say softly.

“Granted.” The king says simply.

The Lady Dayne starts clapping. “We will throw you a glorious wedding Aegon with such celebration-“

“No celebrations I am mourning my aunt we will get married and be done with this today.” He says. “Lord Varys make the arrangement Lady Ashara I will place her in your care.” He says simply and is ready for the next one. Lord Connington nods and my men are unchained I look to see ser Davos is no happier for it.

I am lead away from the great hall by Lady Ashara she takes me to a dressing room where ladies in waiting come in with dresses and hair ribbons two of them began filling a bath tub I was stripped of my clothes and helped into it where I held my knees close to my chest trying to wrap my head around what was going on. I was going to marry the Targaryen king, he was so otherworldly beautiful and terrifying.

“He is not cruel.” Lady Ashara says as she looks through dresses brought to her she comes closer so only I will hear her. “He has always been a good hearted boy, his aunt dying and his long lost brother leaving, his Dragon being injured gruesomely well…..he is hurting but he is very clever, handsome, and he has a very good heart like his mother he just needs reminded of it.” She says softly.

“The man who burned people alive.” I remind softly.

“Do not weep for the Lannisters they deserved worse after killing Daenerys, the throne is his by right but he was going to step aside for her because he thought she would bring about an age of peace but they killed her brutally.” She says I had heard of the Dragon queen but I did not know what happened to her.

She choses a dress she thinks will work for today while ordering many dresses to be made for me. The dress is a soft yellow. “A happy color.” Lady Dayne calls it.

I am dressed in it my hair is combed back into gentle curls. A maid puts bows in my hair, but lady Dayne takes them out and leaves the room. I stare at myself in a looking glass. Whether he was cruel or not he was beautiful even if it was apart of his intimidation. I was not even nice looking in a scary way, I had my mothers big ears, my fathers chin, big odd ‘doe eyes’ as uncle Renly called them he seemed to think it sweet but I thought they only made me look odder, nothing compared to the greyscale though that marred my face and left me ‘Stannis’s ugly daughter’. I would not think he would want to marry me even for political reasons would it not be easier to kill me and take a beautiful girl to wife.

“Of course that bitch Cersei stole this!” Ashara said angrily as she pulled golden strands of hair off a beautiful tiara she smiled.

“This was Elia’s, Aegon’s mother.” She said happily.

“You knew her?” I ask softly as she places it on my head it is golden and instead of red or black jewels as I expected it is marvelously bright stones with shades of yellow, orange, red, purple and pink it was like a sunset and it was beautiful. They adorned me in jewels in an effort to make me look better I assumed before they took me to the great sept.

I stared up at it thinking how Baelor the blessed built it trying to remember how long it took and other interesting facts from a book on Dragonstone I once read instead of what was about to happen, for a wedding thrown together it was well attended with witnesses to the otherwise simple affair, The king only wore Black he did not wear jewels or a crown to look beautiful or powerful he looked like it all on his own.

He wraps a dragon cloak around me and I had to bit my lip to keep from shrieking at him getting so close to me without warning. Only a whimper of a noise escapes and I feel my one flesh cheek redden with embarrassment because he had to have heard he offers his hands to me instead of taking mine. I place my small hands on his large ones.

“You have cloaked her with your protection. Bow you may say the words and become one.” The fat septan says.

“Father, Mother, Warrior, Maiden, crone, smith. I am his and he is mine from this day to my last day.” I say he says the similar vows back to me slightly quicker then I had.

The large Septan finishes his prayers and we are married. He does not say with this kiss I pledge my love which I do not expect him to for our political marriage but to my great surprise he does kiss me just a shockingly gentle peck on my lips.

“With this kiss I pledge my love.” The septan tells him trying to get him to say it.

“Yes.” Is all my husband says he lets go of my hands and looks at his hand. “We have work to do.” He says and with a final look he leaves. Ashara goes back to the keep with me we eat and she askes me questions about my parents my childhood anything polite she can think of I ask her if I may see the library and I think she is relived to not have to entertain me she watches me for awhile before leaving me with the guards.

In the library I am at peace for the first time looking through all the many books not sure what I should read first. I find a book about famous pirates, another about the mythical children of the forest, a book Cressan had told me existed but we did not have on Dragonsone about after the dance of dragons called death of Dragons I was giddy to find it. I only just sat down when Ashara came to take me to my rooms.

I took my books with me Ashara had one of the guards carry them for me before taking me to a large stately chamber exsuding grandeur in the artitecture, the outer room was what it would be thought of places to sit and host others a balcony to see the people it was the bed chamber that was different. the large wooden four post bed had black sheets and red blankets the pillows were black with dragons embroidered on them, I was going to ask for more candles to read with but their was no need their were plenty of candles the chairs and lounge which would usually be by the fire were moved the chairs over to the wall and the lounge at the base of the bed. 

“These are my rooms?” I ask suspiciously.

“The queens’ rooms must be redecorated and with any hope blessed by a septan and hollowed of anything of Cersei’s before it is ready for you. Aegon said to have you stay in his rooms.” She says which puts me on edge being in his rooms and the thought of him joining me, the thought of him touching me was more nerve racking I had not even thought about it before.

She undresses me and helps me into a white night dress.

“We will get you dresses and night gowns I have laid out a robe for you.” She tells me.

“Thank you.” I say softly and Ashara smiles she is older but still very beautiful with this natural grace. She moves my hair behind my ears.

“Has someone told you what happens in a marriage bed on your wedding night? Your mother?” She asks softly.

“The red priestess when she was trying to get my father to marry me off told me my husband would put himself inside me and stir the pain was my sacrifice to the lord of light for a son.” I told her.

“Well fanatics always have their spin don’t they, the more prepared you are the less it hurts and the more it is done the less it will hurt at all.” She tells me.

“H-how do I prepare?” I ask and she laughs. “Your grace….your a smart girl if you put on a ring that was to small and it would not move what would you do?”

“Get it wet.” I told her.

“Exactly you are the ring.”

“How do I get wet, what am I supposed to do.” I ask softly.

“Truthfully sweet girl it is up to him to get you wet. If it does hurt, it will not next time.” She says and holds my face. “How old are you?” She asks softly.

“14 but I will be 15 soon.” I say she just gives me a soft look as she goes to leave.

“Wait, what, what am I supposed to do.” I ask scared.

“All you have to do is open your legs sweet girl he can prepare himself.” She says I am not sure what she means but she leaves just the same.

I try not to worry about it but it is all I can think about. I go into the other room where the guard left my books I began reading the book about smugglers but it is more upsetting and about their deaths in different places. I bring them into his bedchamber and set them on the desk but instead of reading I pace around hours slowly tick by and he does not come.

I go to the main room seeing two more doors in his apartment one must be a chamber pot I decide but I am curious what the other leads to. The first door I open is the chamber pot so I go to the second door to find to my horror I have walked into the kings study while he is in it writing something on a parchment he is all alone and he is so silent I did not imagine someone would be in here he spares only a glance for me.

“I am so sorry your grace I had not meant to-“

“It is late, go sleep.” He says simply.

“I….I thought we were to…be….” I say he looks up on me and waits for me to finish. “The red priestess says y-you have to stir inside me and the pain is my sacrifice but Ashara talked about being prepared and how it is easier to take of a ring when it is wet but I did not understand that either.” I admit to him he must think himself married to mad woman babbling in her night gown.

He gets up and I clinch my jaw to keep from making noise I try to force my legs not to shake as he comes over to me. He grabs me up in his arms and my eyes shut tight in fear but I allow it to happen I know he has the right to me but I am still so very scared.

He is silent as he carries me he kicks open what I assume is his own chamber door I cannot bring myself to open my eyes my heart is beating very very fast when he drops me onto the big bed.

I feel his hand on the side of my stomach.

“Look at me Shireen.” He says his voice does not boom like usual it is quiet but not soft by any means I am no less afraid as I open my eyes and look up at him.

“You are to young for me to take yet, when you are 16 we will start making heirs.” He says he takes a knife from his boot and pulls his sleeve up to cut the back of his arm he wipes it on the sheets. “If anyone and I do mean anyone askes you are to say I bedded you do you understand.” He asks and slowly I nod no longer able to meet his eyes until he tilts my chin up to look at me his dark purple eyes look almost black but not as hard as they usually are.

“No sacrifice or rings if a woman askes for details tell her I kissed your lips, your neck, your breasts, I took you into my arms and pushed my cock inside of you and it hurt badly tonight but when I did it in the morning it was not so bad.” He says I feel this odd tingling feeling when he says this to me but I do my best to ignore it.

“Should I tell you who askes?” I ask him and he smirks.

“Smart girl, goodnight.” He says and to my absolute shock his hand caresses my greyscale before he leaves.

I do not sleep I lay their looking up at the canopy thinking about the things Aegon had said wondering what it would be like if he did them. He was still the most intimidating man I ever met but I decide he is also the most surprising.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up comfortably snuggled in the dark silk sheets that remind me I am in the Targaryen kings’ room and that I am married to him. I look next to me the other side of the bed is perfectly made as it was late last night, I am sure it has not been slept in at all. Making me wonder if he slept in his office to be away from me the idea stuck with me as much as I tried to push it away.

My hand moved over the greyscale on my face I tried so hard never to feel it but I was thinking of the way his hand moved against it last night before he left quickly, I wondered if that’s why he left disgusted by it though from my limited experience with him he was not really someone who moved slowly. I thought of the things he told me to say. I wondered what girl he had been thinking of, I wondered if he loved her?

I sit up wondering when they will be in with a dress so we can start the day. It’s to early for that the sun is not up yet I realize but I am awake, and I look around I had not last night I was too nervous. I Notice a red and black robe on a hook next to the bed. He came to kingslanding 3 moons ago and these were his bedchambers, but you would not be able to tell how neat everything was. He is either meticulous or he does not use these rooms I wonder if he stays with a lover at night and keeps his things there.

I know I should not, but curiosity stricken me, so I go over to his trunk and I am surprised. Books on one’s side organized by title, perfectly folded foreign garb on the other. Everything has a perfect place in the trunk, foreign coins in one smaller container, messages folded neatly in another I had always thought myself neat, but I was surprised by this.

“Can I snoop through your things next?” Aegon unmistakable dark tone calls. I am s startled one hand slams the trunk shut on my other hand i yelp at the pain holding my wounded hand carefully.

“I did not say I was angry, or you had to shut it on yourself.” He sighes but he came to me so quickly and examines my hand.

I had not expected him I did not grab my robe I stand in a white flowy night gown before him. He is dressed for the day in all black like He was yesterday.

“I am sorry your grace, was just curious.” I admit softly he lets go of my hand after what felt like forever. He says nothing but stares at me and I feel to awkward not to speak.

“You can look at my things if you would like but all I have at the moment are those 3 books I borrowed from the library.” I say nodding to the books he goes to them immediately.

“A library of books and you pick out the dullest ones.” He muses darkly.

“Do you like reading?” I ask curiously wondering if this strange creature had hobbies he enjoyed.

“Interesting ones.” He says dully.

“You might like the pirates and smugglers book I did not.” I tell him he flips it open to a page about punishment where there are haunting little drawings of ways they punished pirates. He slammed it shut he looks more crossed the usual.

“What were you looking for in the trunk a severed head or blood for me to drink.” He says very matter of fact I realized I have already annoyed my new husband.

“No…..what do you like to read then.” I ask.

“You would not believe me if I Told you.” He says with a shrug walking back near the bed. “Your up early.” He adds.

“I rise early.” I admit I see his face a little clearer when he steps closer his eyes are red his skin is very pale it almost reminds me of when my father would stay up all night planning. “Have you slept yet?” I ask softly.

“No, I do not sleep well or often.” He admits.

“Oh well I can get up if it would be easier to rest-.” I say thinking it a great reason to leave.

“I have no interest in sleeping, I am here because I would have to be if we did in fact have sex this morning.” He reminds and I nod realizing that means I cannot leave either.

“What kind of books do you like?” I ask again curiously thinking we will probably be here awhile I might as well ask.

“You would not believe me if I told you.” He says again. “Come here.” He tells me I do as he asked because he is my husband and because I will not show him fear. I step forward making sure to look in his eyes.

“Gods your brave.” He says almost smiling.

“I’m a Baratheon your grace.” I tell him and the smile slips out.

“I won’t usually bother you in the mornings. I think it would be better if your ladies caught us about to be intimate, I will leave and you will not have to answer any questions.” He says my heart is racing at his words I think of what he described last night.

“Is that alright?” He asks and I nod but I am no longer able to fake confidence and I don’t feel very brave.

“If not we can just let the bloods on the sheets do it I thought this would be easier so you did not have to worry.” He tells me.

“Why do people have to think we have bedded I have to ask but to my surprise he is not angry at all.

“Because until we have, they will want to remove you as my queen which I will not let happen because you’re the queen of my choice.” He says simply.

“I don’t know what we…what I am to do.” I admit deciding to stay his queen since the alternative would surely mean my death.

“We look disheveled half dressed and you let me pull you close and kiss you.” He says removing his shirt I only have a night gown on and look at him confused he gently pulls the sleeve off my shoulder. He bends and allows me to mess his pretty white hair which is quiet fun. We hear voices outside and hurry. He places me delicately on the bed before crawling onto me keeping his weight off of me. 

He bends down and kiss me softly then again and again and I start realizing how to do this and begin kissing him back which makes the kisses happen faster but also longer and every time he pulls away though it is never for long I am more frustrated and want his lips to stay with me deciding they are nice and warm.

The footsteps get closer as Aegon whispers. “I am going to pull up your dress but not you’re under garments.” He says my mind is frazzled by all the kissing and funny way it makes my stomach feel I do not realize what he says till his had is under my night dress moving up my thigh making this sort of heat between my legs.

“I’m not. I was not brought, I don’t have.” I babble on what appears to be deaf ears as he pulls up my dress to find I have no undergarments I don’t think it was thought I would need them.

His eyebrows narrow as under as his hand looks for something that is not their I was trying to say something but it seems there was to much sylvia in my throat and then his hands graze my most intimate parts and to my own surprise I let out a strange needy whine as my dark prince whispers apologizes to me he moved his hand and it is so very much worse because I feel this great need for him to touch me again without meaning to my hips buck up against his trousers and he makes a strange noise before he is kissing me vigorously I struggle to keep up. I continue to rub against him as all I want is to feel that unexpectedly good feeling again it is even better when he is moving against me as he seems to know what he is doing and it feels so wonderful, we both make strange happy noises into our kissing.

“Your grace.“ I hear a voice say I never heard a door open but as Aegon looks over his shoulder I mover my head to the side and see the horrified ladies in waiting and can only imagine how disheveled we look now the red rushes to my one good check but I have this longing fill me because I know Aegon said he would leave when they arrived.

“GET OUT NOW!” The king Barks and they all run away. We continue to kiss for awhile long one of Aegon’s hands wound tightly in my hair before he pulls away from my lips suddenly. He holds the rest of his weight off me on his hands and knees but his head slumps against my neck as he seems to catch his breath. “I am sorry Shireen I was out of control. I will leave you as soon as possible.” He says when he is able to speak that coherently.

“Y-you-r grace w-will yo-u-“ I keep trying so out of breath still from this new found pleasure.

“When it’s like this you can call me Aegon.” He says looking down at me and for once the purple eyes are not intimidating just beautiful.

“Kiss me Aegon please.” I ask him and he nods leaning down and kissing me softly. He has a firm hand on my him keeping me from rubbing against him which is frustrating in its own. He pulls away and our eyes meet Baratheon blue on Targaryen purple.

“Where is that book about torture?” He mutters but I really do not understand he readjusts his trousers as he gets up.

“Wait don’t.” I say softly.

“I have to or I wont stop.” He says simply.

“I don’t want you to.” I say meekly.

“You’re just a small young thing, I don’t want to hurt you or worse put a baby on you to young, so you die in your child bed.” He says and it all makes sense besides the way I feel about him. The way I want his touch, his kiss. Now truly disheveled on his black bedsheets thinking of what happened, thinking of the things he said last night about kissing my neck, my breast I imagined it vividly now. I sat up pulling my sleeves back in place and noticing that my nipples could now be seen through my dress. I cross my arms embarrassed. I could only imagine how angry my mother would be at me if she knew how wanton I had behaved and I could not even think of my father right now. I was fighting back the tears when he comes over wrapping his robe around me.

To my surprise he kisses my head. “You did nothing wrong Shireen, we are married so nothing we did was inappropriate and if it is about stopping I assure you I did not want to.” He says.

“Then why did you?” I ask I know what he already said but it just slips out.

“Because I promised myself I would be a good husband to you, from what Ashara tells me my father….was not and I will not dishonor my mother’s memory by forcing a child on my wife to young just because I desire her.” He says he is so soft and real for a moment before his annoyed mask returns.

“We are stuck here together for awhile do you want to read me one of these horrible books or should I read to you?” He askes.

I tie his robe around me wondering why the king, Aegon would desire me. We argue about which book as I want the death of the Dragons and he wanted the Mysteries of the North for long enough he decides he can go.

“I should get to work.” He says I think he should sleep as tired as he looks but I say nothing I oddly don’t want him to leave.

He goes to his trunk pulling out a very small leather bound book and presents it to me. “Read this instead.” He says.

I open it it’s in Valyrian which I can read but sometimes it can be frustrating the maestors always write in the common tongue which is much simpler. “What is it?” I ask.

“The kind of books I like.” He says simply before leaving the ladies return soon enough bringing me a dress I happily take from them, they dress my hair while I try to look at the book it is not high Valyrian I don’t think or I am worse at Valyrian then I thought I want to ask an expert in Valyrian but I have no one to trust.

Once they are satisfied with my hair which is no concern of mine I go and break my fast, Aegon is not there but I did not imagine he would be.

Ashara appears first with a wide ear to ear smile. She kisses my cheek. “I knew him being settled would in turn settle him I had no idea it would work so quickly, he must be right about you.” She says happily. I think about asking her about the book but I decide against it. Father said I was too trusting and needed to have better attention to my surrendings and enemies I would not last long in the Red Keep if I did not that I was sure of.

“What did he say?” The question falls out of my mouth and she is happier then ever.

“All I know is he love Jon Connington like a father and he would not listen to him saying it was a good political match but when I asked why you and not all of the other good political matches he said he liked the look of you and if what the maids have been spreading is true he certainly does.” She says with a sweet laugh I process the information given but am stuck on one thing.

“He said he liked the look of me?” I cannot imagine anyone saying that.

Sympathy appears in her eyes. “ I told you he is good hearted.” She reminds she does not stay long but her good mood is infectious as I eat I think of how lovely his purple eyes look without a drop of anger in them.

Jon Connington appears and I begin to get up.

“No need your highness I will be brief.” He says I am obviously not his choice for queen he gives me a list.

“These are duties the king has decided to give you yesterday after your wedding.” He says I look over the list excitedly.

  1. Maintain control over the court as ruling lady including day to day decisions and more eccentric events only when I deem necessary for them. 
  2. Arranging marriages at the behest of myself or lords whose request I have approved of.
  3. Staffing and over seeing our children when we have them to the standards I will set at such time.
  4. Birth of my children.
  5. Any other task I ask of you when I see fit.



I turn over the paper but it is blank. I force myself not to bat an I not giving any of them the satisfacation of seeing the ugly girl cry. This was not written by Aegon not the one who gave me a book he likes who made me feel things I never knew. This was written by the Targaryen king who sat on his throne burning people alive the other day. I was starting to think I hated that king.

“Very well my lord, may I ask what I am to do with most of my days since these are such timely tasks?” I ask as politely as I am able.

“In truth you can mostly do as you like as long as you do it like a respectable queen and you do not bother him often or have things to loud he hates that.” He says.

“I see.” I say starring at his writing.

“I am sorry your grace.” The big man says softly.

“Are you going to tell me he is not usually like this that he can be settled?” I ask annoyed.

“No your grace I am apologizing because I do not think that. He will be a damn fine king but not the most considerate husband I am afraid. I hope you do not mind my being blunt I think it is best for us to be honest in our workings together.” He says.

“Of course.” I agree but my mind is thinking back to those dark sheets and how happy I was before.

He bows lowly before leaving.

The rest of my day is filled with idle court gossip and sewing neither I am distinctly found of. I am impatient to talk to him as evening gets closer he does not dine with me at supper when it is time to go to bed I am brought to a new set of rooms.

“The queens rooms your grace.” One of the maids explains adding. “The king was adamant they be finished for you by tonight.

I feel a new feeling for the second time today but this one is a feeling of pain and emptiness but mostly as always I feel so alone.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not see Aegon for days but apparently, he is in a horrible mood, both Ashara and Jon Connington try to get him to see me as if that will help. Either way he does not want to see me because as many times as they try to arrange it, it never happens. Just as soon as I am sure he is a heartless Dragon the small pale leather book appears on my bed.

I work at reading the odd Valyrian and I think I must be worse at Valyrian then I thought because the words I think they are do not make sense together each paragraph is separate from the last in every way like the thoughts of a mad man. It takes me awhile to rework it to make sense, but it is a slow tedious task, thus far I stay up at nights reading it I even try to write it out but begin giving up on it.

My days are filled with planning on making the court safe for myself so I can then make it safe for everyone else; I need friends I decide. Ashara is lovely and often keeps me company but she will always be Aegons. Varys is an option I think of, but I do not know if I could ever trust him.

Haldon is the name of the new maestor a very wise man I talk to him about books I have read and he suggests me more when he finds out about my interest in the dance of the dragons he has a pile more to suggest.

“Have you read all the books written about lord Alyn the oakenfist.” He asked first.

I scrunch up my nose. “I only read one and half of another. I do not like him.” I admit.

“He was a great warrior in the dance of the dragons and was so much more after it.” Haldon says in the library.

“He was also a bad husband, Baela Targaryen loved him and she chose to go to him to marry she could have gone anywhere but she went to him even though he was a bastard and she was a princess and he had affairs with all these woman including the princess of Dorne and Baela’s own niece!” I tell him and he smiles.

“Out of the Dragon twins I would have thought you liked Rhaenys better she was the softer sweet one who married dutifully always a good girl, much more like you.” He muses.

“One never finds a hero in someone like themselves. I want to be like Baela strong and daring she rode a dragon and defended her home she was wild and extraordinary.” I admit unable not to smile talking about her.

“Well there are plenty of books Lady Baela features in I will have them sent to you.” He promises.

“Grandmaester I have a question….Who do you think was the best Targaryen ruler.” I ask softly thinking it’s a good way to know more about him.

“Oh you are so bright your grace I was worried this would be terribly hard but it is your husband, finer man then any I’ve met.” He promises he is a loyalist too.

Next I see the lord Commander Duckfeild I like him too he is very funny and nice except he cannot stop cursing. I ask him about the castles security and instead of laughing he shows me around the battalions and points out to the city walls telling me how they are manned as well.

“You are safe.” He promises as we walk.

“Because of great men like you.” I tell him kindly.

“Because of the king, you are safe with him your grace.” Duckfield tells me.

I am surprised to find that despite the way he behaves those closest to him love him without hesitation.

There are people who love me too not many, only one actually but I decided he should be on the council as there are still open seats and if all the others are loyal to Aegon I will make one who is loyal to me.

But Aegon does not come to me as days go on, I realize he probably will not come to see me until he wants an heir and I never can catch him around the read keep he is in his solar with the door shut working day and night. I decide to approach him.

I go to his rooms and I am let in by the outer guards it is only the inside guard at his study door who hesitates to let me through.

“I am the queen!” I tell him trying to sound confident like Melissandria.

“Why don’t you ask him.” The guard says finally.

“AEGON.” I call loud enough I know he will hear me but there is no answer. “YOUR GRACE I MUST SPEAK TO YOU!” I say my stomach hurts with the notion I will surely be rejected.

“LET HER IN AND GO!” Aegon demands the guard does just that.

He is at his desk still writing his eyes are beat red he is unseemly pale with black circles under his eyes he clutches his head with his free hand like it hurts.

“What!” He asks with a growl never looking up.

“I wanted to nominate a man to your small council.” I admit.

“No, anything else?”

“You have not heard me out!” I say I am so upset by how short he is being with me.

“It’s my small council, it has to be people I trust.” He says simply.

“Every other member adores you is that all you want yes men?” I ask he stops writing but he does not look up at me yet.

“It is my business not yours.” He says simply.

“Really because you have given me no business!” I say angry the feelings boiled to the top.

He looks up confused. “You did not get the list.”

“I did everything has to be approved by you, are you too controlling to let me help you?”

“I am too tired to be harassed by a little girl playing at being queen.” He hisses.

“OH! I am the child when you will not spare us all from your rage and just sleep!” I fight back. For once no quick remark he almost looks remorseful and if I learned anything from father its not to be passive when you are winning you must push harder to the end.

I take his hand the red eyes snap at me.

“It is time for bed.” I tell him softly my anger vanishes when I see the pain in his eyes it is not that he does not want to sleep he cannot sleep I wonder what it is that denies him rest it must be very painful, and to my surprise he lets me pull him out of his study to his bed chamber his guards try not to stare but they are as surprised as I am.

“I don’t like the bed it’s too soft.” He says when I shut the door as always it is too hot in his rooms and I have an idea according to blood and fire Targaryen’s loved hot baths and warmth like dragons themselves so I take the pillows from the bed and begin placing them on the rug by the fire. He smirks as he takes his black coat off. I bring a small blanket to the rug not sure he would want it, when I look up from my good work his shirt and boots are off.

“Please try.” I say softly he lays down in the spot I made to my great surprise.

“Please stay.” He asks and though I am astonished I sit on a pillow I watch the fire first he closes his eyes and I get out the little book from my dresss pocket. He wrestles annoyed for awhile his head ends up in my lap and to my surprise he settles.

I leave him be, reading the strange words from my book before peaking down at him.

Aegon looks gentlest asleep. Awake he is always so feared the Dragon king, the lost prince returned and darkened by the evils he has lived through. Even asleep he is still intimidating his features are still sculpted and sharp in such a Targaryen way and the way the fire reflects off his silver hair is astonishing and daunting as when he is awake. Yet I enjoy watching him sleep and find it so very enduring, Aegon seemed to love the feeling of heat on his beautiful tanned skin, his eyes were softly closed I never noticed how long his eyelashes were when he was awake and those purple eyes were filled with anger. I think that was what I liked most of all was seeing him at peace. I finally had to put my book down giving up any pretense of reading it, my hands combed through my hair. “Shireen.” He mumbles in his sleep and I pull away nervous until he grabs my hand retuning it to his hair.

He sleeps for about four hours before waking.

I was hoping he would look soft for longer, but he does not he says. “Who is your candidate for the small council.” Before he even sits up.

“Oh, Davos Seaworth.” I tell him surprised he would ask.

“He was your military leader when you tried to take Stormsend…I will have a meeting with him.” Is all he will promise.

“I’d like to have a meeting with you.” I say stopping him from getting up he looks at me funny.

“About?”

“I can do more then the five things on your list all to be supervised by you.” I remind.

“Giving up control is dangerous.” He defends but does not go any farther.

“I can be helpful to you if you let me.” I tell him he just gets up and collects his shirt and I feel this anger in my stomach.

“How does someone inspire so much loyalty in people when you are so terrified of letting people be around you.” I grumble.

“They stay away from me because _they_ are afraid of being around me.” He says.

“Well you avoid me so I must be much scarier.” I tell him I get a smile from the dragon king.

“I assumed you did not miss my company.” He says staring at me with those purple eyes and I feel a bit flustered unsure what to say I feel the red rush to my face and Aegon ties his shirt walking away with his victory.

“I am so alone here.” I admit honestly, he turns to stare at me this seems to be something he can relate to.

“I will get you new ladies you like Ashara can stay with you more and-“

“I will never trust these ladies they are as good as spies and Ashara is a wonderful woman but she is yours….I want someone who is mine.” I admit he never laughs or berates me instead he comes back to me.

“Your Seaworth can come back to court whether I choose him or not.” He says and I nod mumbling thanks but tears roll down my face.

He squats down next to me. “He was your first chose for a confidant was he not?” He says in his softest voice his finger tilts my chin up to look at him.

“You were.” I admit he pulls me into his arms and holds me for a bit before carrying me to his bed and laying me there he sits next to me.

“Is there anything I can do before I go?” He asks.

“Tell me about you?” I ask softly we have been married for three moons now and I know nothing about him.

“I was born on Dragonstone a comet had for told I would be born apparently.” He says with a shrug.

“Not that, not things everyone knows.” I tell him and he is thoughtful for a moment.

“I am good at fishing, I used to enjoy playing crevasse, and I hate radishes.” He says and I laugh I could not imagine my intimidating husband not wanting to eat a radish. He goes on when he sees how happy sharing with me makes me and I really enjoy it.

“I have to go back to work.” He says he gently kisses my head before leaving I stay in his room that night and wake up alone I look to the rug but he is not there, clothes are waiting for me and that little book.

I study it on the way to break my fast and I am so happy that I have figured out it I barely notice anything else. When I enter the room a maid runs out of it, which strikes my curiosity, in a few moments Aegon walks through the door he is still in his black morning attire that makes him all the more intimidating but the little sleep he had has done well for his complexion and by the look of it mood.

“I did not know when you eat is it this time?” He askes as he sits down across from me.

“I do not always eat at the same time, but it can be.” I tell him he nods grateful to have a set time I think that having a set schedule helps Aegon and he was obviously trying to adjust to me I suppose I could do the same.

“blackened bacon and some fruit.” He tells the girl when she comes to ask what we would like to eat.

“Bread and jam please.” I tell the girl and she runs off.

“It’s poetry.” I say setting the small book on the table.

“It is.” He says with a smile. “Do you like it?”

“It does not translate well.” I tell him. “Is Valyrian your first language?”

“It is, do I get to ask you questions to?” He asks with a smirk but the question is sincere.

“Yes.” I say happy he wants to get to know me as well.


	4. Chapter 4

I thought Aegon had been avoiding me but truthfully, he did not think I would want to be around him maybe because he is so intimidating, but I think it’s because he is use to being alone too and does not think people would want to be around him like me.

Neither of us have to worry about that anymore we spend a lot of time together. First we started having breakfast together we have wonderful intellectual conversations even fights about our favorite literature soon that is not enough and Aegon joins me on my morning walks in the gardens people stare and to my surprise it is not me they stare at I assume it is because Aegon is so beautiful but Aegon says it’s because they are afraid of him. I am used to being the monster children are scared of, but I am seen as the good queen for my charity work and ideals. Aegon does not mind people fear him but I do, they do not know him that is why they are afraid.

After walking Aegon always goes swiftly to work never one to be lax on his duties but to my surprise he starts asking me to join him, first in his study he askes me my thoughts on laws and ideas and then he askes me to join the small council.

“What position your grace?” Connington askes he does not like that I am a Baratheon but I think he likes that I keep Aegon company he loves Aegon like he is his own child.

“She is the queen that is her position should I die without a child she is my heir should Viserion and I leave Kingslanding she is in charge she has more right on my council then any of you.” He says and no one argues it again Ashara is very pleased with the decision.

“He loves you I can tell.” She assures me. “I have very strong women’s intuition.” She tells me as she helps me ready, I cannot believe her it’s too risky, but I find myself wondering if Aegon will like the dress she picked out for me. “Are you with child yet?” She askes and I shake my head she tells me it will happen soon. The only person who asked me about it more is lord Connington.

We see each other for most of the day now but we still do not sleep together, Aegon does ask me to be with him when he lets himself pass out from exhaustion. I sit with him by the fire running my hands threw his hair or reading to him till he fell asleep I loved seeing him sleeping it was so peaceful.

I adored both his requests for me, and I was glad he did not mind my request in turn.

It happened at first in his study he was reading my proposal he had an ink quill in his hand but instead of notes it just twirls between his fingers as he reads. I try to focus on him reading through my ideas because Aegon is a harsh critic which I respected about him because he let me be as fickle as I liked especially with grammar but I found myself oddly flustered by the dream I had of him, of him kissing me like he did the morning of my wedding. I could not let it go or the odd stirring feeling I kept getting as I thought of it.

“If the citadel wants to keep being funded by the crown they will be charged with making all maestors tutor the daughters in mathematics and readings as well as the boys….they won’t like it.” Aegon says he isn’t against it I can tell in his eyes sometimes he just likes me to defend my ideas.

“They don’t have to like it they have to do it and that’s not all I think they should have to give lessons to the peasant children in these castles as well that’s what it says later on.” I told him.

“Well you won’t get it but they will settle for teaching the girls better if it means the crown continues to fund them.” Aegon says he sees my nose scrunch. “It’s a victory believe me.” He says and I have to nod.

I felt the way I did just then and I longed for more of the warm feeling.

“Aegon can I ask you for something.”

“Of course I think we work well together.” Aegon says looking back down at the scroll scanning it over a second time.

“It is not …..it is not work.” I tell him I look down my face begins turning red and I think about giving up my secret desire.

“Then what is it like.” He says there is a slight warmth to his voice. I look up in those deep beautiful purple eyes staring at me and I tremble feeling that warmth again and I cannot stop staring at those clever eyes. I remember when Aegon asked me to stay with him while he slept he was nervous I could tell but I was so happy when he did and it was something that made me feel so close to him, I wanted to be brave enough to ask for what I want.

“Shireen?” He askes as I try to make up my mind he walks closer to me.

“Would you kiss me.” I mubble out Aegon walks over to me and to my surprise he smiles.

“I thought it was going to be something hard.” He says his hands touch my face as he leans down to kiss me. It is a soft brush of our lips at first but he does it again firmer and my lips part before I know it we are kissing needy wanton kisses and he is pulling me onto his desk my hand has moved to his strong shoulders trying to keep him close to me. He embraces me firmly and kisses my head before parting from me.

After that wonderful day I would randomly ask him to kiss me. At breakfast, in the gardens, in his study, sometimes by the fire he always kissed me in turn.

I learned you could not except Aegon to know what you want, you had to ask, and, in my case, he seemed happy to answer. He would smile every time I asked before kissing me, He was too tall for me to kiss him he had to bend down and kiss me.

I found I liked being queen now that Aegon let me be queen however I wanted, I liked charity especially reading to the children of fleabottom while they ate the food we brought them. I prayed at the sept three times a week Aegon rarely went unless he was just going with me because I asked him to, he was uninterested in anything the septan said and mostly stared at me, but it had to happen once and awhile, or people would talk about him believing in valyrain dark magic. I pushed lords to educate their daughters as well as their son and most importantly I was Aegon’s council, sometimes I would work all night with him.

One such night he looks over at me with one of those smiles that were saved for me.

“What?” I asked I still was not sure what Aegon seemed to like about me so much.

“I work you harder then the rest of my council, I must be a terrible husband.” He says but he still seems so content with me and I decide to tell him a truth.

“I have never been so happy in all my life.” I admit.

“Is that so?” Aegon askes and I nod he makes a humming noise as he processes this before nodding back.

“No one has been as kind to me as you.” I say.

“Not even your parents?”

“My mother had a cruel streak my father never meant to be he was a hard man with purpose and I did not have much purpose to him.” I admit.

“I wish I knew more about my parents they died when I was so young.” Aegon tells me honestly. “I Don’t even know what they look like.” He admits the next day I spend with the grand maestor trying to find a portrait of them anywhere but he is sure my uncle destroyed them all.

“Even of his mother?” I ask what could she have done.

“We will have Dragonstone searched.” He responds but he does not seem hopeful, so I go to Ashara.

“I doubt that horrible loathsome Cersei Lannister would allow a portrait of Elia to live she wanted Rhaegar for herself you know she took their marriage as a personal slight against her.” She scoffs.

“But What about in Dorne? She has a living brother, doesn’t she?” I ask and her eyes grow wide.

“Doran is very ill his one request is seeing Aegon before he dies but Aegon won’t here of it.” Ashara admits I can see she wants this for him. “But Aegon does not trust lightly.”

“No he does not, write a letter to Doran ask him if he would send the king a portrait of his mother as a symbol of good faith I think it would mean a lot to the king.” I tell her and she nods.

“Ashara…..what were they like Prince Rhaegar and Princess Elia?” I ask curious as ever.

“If you want to hear about the prince’s good qualities ask Connington, to me and mine his selfishness destroyed this kingdom and his family. Elia was the perfect princess kind, gracious, sweet but wise…I think she would like you.” Ashara admits and I smile.

Jon Connington’s story is exactly the opposite he paints Rhaegar to be the perfect princess with an unreasonable wife holding him back.

Doran sends a large portrait of Elia she looks so sweet and demure and a locket that belonged to her with a small picture of Rhaegar in it he was handsome and confident.

“Oh.” Is the first thing Aegon says when I show them to him he studied them carefully.

“I look like him.” He says frankly.

“You have her smile.” I say and those eyes scan over me it was true when he was not smirking but actually smiling which I usually saw before he kissed me. My words made him smile that wonderful smile he liked the idea of looking like her then he frowns.

“You are more clever then I, do you know who is right Ashara or Jon?” Aegon askes.

“I think they are both biased but it does not mean either of them have to be wrong it just means it is there truth.” I say and he nods. “I think you should hear Doran Martell’s as well.” I admit.

“I do not have time to go to Dorne and he is to weak to come here.” He says pragmatically.

“I think you should make time.” I tell him he walks over to me and caresses the bad side of my face and I turn away.

“Why do you do that?” I ask.

“The same reason you ask me to kiss you or at least the same sort of motive.” He says though it is simple he smiles sort of.

“You don’t mind it do you?” I say quietly as if afraid it would not be true if I said it too loudly.

“More then that I would say it was the first thing I liked about you.” He says he takes me by the hand, and I follow this amazing fascinating beautiful man wherever he may lead me, it is to the dragon stable in the keep it had been used for storage since the dance but now an occupant laid in it once more. Viserion was still hurt and healing slowly Aegon tended to hm daily but few others dared he did not even bring Jon Connington here only me. He did not look angry at all he just lifted his head when he saw Aegon. Aegon brings me closer than I ever dared I never saw just how strong and hard his scales were before.

“Your beautiful Shireen just like a Dragon.” Aegon says patting Viserion.

“I should not be pleased my husband compared me to a lizard.” I tell him but I’m already smiling.

“The fact that you are anyways is apart of why we work so well.” He says so very charming and I realize now I would follow Aegon to the ends of this earth if he asked me too but all I could do is smile as he kissed me.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I am not giving up on my other Shireen story. (I just love her) And I think Aegon would be better for her then Robb in the long run but I guess we will have to see. Let me know what you think and thanks so much for reading.
> 
> Hiatus


End file.
